


sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell

by SleepyBanshee



Series: give your heart and soul to charity, cause the rest of you, the best of you, honey belongs to me [2]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Night Fic, it's cute and hot a la the couple themselves, it's the oral sex Charlotte deserves, this comes before my morning after fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: It's the end of the wedding celebrations and Charlotte wants to make a quick escape with her husband! Their first night together as a married couple.





	sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell

Charlotte was wiped. Her feet were sore after so much dancing, her chest heaved, trying to catch her breath as she had thanked, talked to, and squealed happily with so many family and friends. She was parched on top of it, her mouth dry enough that she almost wanted to smack her tongue against the inside of her mouth. Her cheeks were even sore from laughter. But, it had been the best day of her life.

She looked across the small lawn that twinkled with candlelight and torches and saw her husband. A thrill of novelty shot through her stomach. She was a wife. Her smile brightened even as her cheeks pained slightly at overuse. He was talking to Babington and a few of their London friends who she hadn’t had more than a passing chance to meet, but he looked to be in good spirits. He smiled often, his jacket long forgotten, and he ducked his head down a few times, certainly being teased by his friends.

As much as Charlotte loved every aspect of the day, she was ready for this part to be over. She stood across the lawn from Sidney, pretending to listen to Mrs. Denham and thought about how much poor planning it was to have a wedding night so prized. It should be the night and day after the wedding. Getting married was exhausting. She decided that she most likely wouldn’t last much longer on her feet, let alone be awake and excited for the next adventure if she didn’t grab her husband--that swoop in her stomach appearing again--and left for their night.

She wasn’t exactly sure if it was rude to leave her party so early, but she also did not completely care.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Denham,” she interrupted, not giving an explanation to Mrs. Denham before marching off towards Sidney.

She took a deep breath as she sided up to Sidney, the group around him roared with laughter as she arrived, and she felt slightly out of place against so many unfamiliar faces. But then, Sidney looked down at her and his smile softened, his eyes drank her in as if he was starved for such a sight, and his hand quickly grabbed her own, lacing it through his arm. Everyone gave a chorus of congratulations to them, and she chatted for a few minutes increasingly leaning on the solid support Sidney offered just by being near her.

It was, apparently, all the information Sidney needed about his wife’s state. He excused the two of them, claiming to get more drinks and ignored the quiet but still audible catcalls as he led Charlotte away from the group.

Sidney slowed in his pace, unhurried in his movements. “How are you faring, my wife?” She beamed up at him, the soreness across her body momentarily forgotten.

“Good,” she said. “Happy, and a little tired. And you? My husband?” His eyes brightened at his new title, and Charlotte was pleased that he seemed to be just as affected by their new roles as she was.

“I’m great,” He granted before asking, “Are you ready to go?”

“Can we?” Charlotte asked. She looked around them at the guests still in attendance for their celebration. She didn’t necessarily know the protocol, but she wanted to slip out into the night without any fanfare.

“Absolutely. It is, in fact, our day,” Sidney shrugged before picking up his pace and re-directing their walk towards Mary. She smiled warmly at the pair, and Charlotte couldn’t help but feel that her heart may burst with how much love it now had to contain. She had a family. A messy, massive, complicated family, but it was hers in all of its ridiculous glory. She could not be more thrilled.

“Mary,” She looked back at Sidney as he greeted his sister--her sister. “Would you mind making our excuses?” He asked, and Mary smiled a little too knowingly. Charlotte’s face felt hot, her mouth grew drier. 

“Of course, you two.” She hugged each of them in turn and whispered a soft “have fun” in Charlotte’s ear before she pulled back from them. Sidney picked up Charlotte’s arm again and walked towards the inside of the house. He seemed determined to get to a carriage before anyone could stop them for more well wishes, and Charlotte had to agree. They walked briskly in silence before Sidney opened the carriage door, and Charlotte stepped into it, aided by Sidney’s hand. He spoke to the driver before following her in. He all but collapsed in the seat next to her.

“Thank god,” he murmured, his head leaned against the back of the seat cushion, but he positioned it so that he could still peer down at her face. “I thought we would never get away.”

Charlotte chuckled as she rolled her eyes at him. “You had fun, though,” she told him. It wasn’t a question. They both knew it was a perfectly lovely day. A shockingly lovely day, actually.

“I had a wonderful time, but I was running out of small talk,” he lamented. Charlotte leaned her head against his shoulder, loving the new physicality of their relationship.

“It is rather hard to stare grimly at people at your own wedding,” Charlotte teased, and she felt Sidney’s chest rumble next to her.

“Is that what you expected of me?”

“I have yet,” Charlotte replied at once, “to see you go to any dinner, party, or ball without finding you brooding in a corner somewhere.”

“Your words injure me, Mrs. Parker, most severely,” his fake and haughty tone set her into a fit of laughter, and she sighed deeply as she calmed down and glanced up at him. Sidney wore a similar smile etched into his face as well.

His smile faded, and a decidedly more intense look overtook his features. His gaze hot and passionate and suddenly, though still sore and thirsty, Charlotte felt some of the fatigue fade away. The promise in his eyes for their night to come made her shift in her seat, and his eyes darkened at the movement.

“Are you alright, Mrs. Parker?” He asked coyly, and she shot him a glare as he continued to trace his loaded gaze across her eyes, the slope of her nose, and her lips, which he looked at a beat longer than any other part of her.

“Yes,” she replied, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “You could stop looking at me like you are about to eat me, though, Mr. Parker.” She felt brazen to say such words, especially when she remembered the whispered advice from Esther Babington and Lady Susan two days ago during tea about another type of eating she might experience tonight. His shoulders tightened in response, and she felt immense pleasure that she was capable of winding him up as surely as he could wind her.

He opened his mouth to reply, a fire in his eyes that made Charlotte squirm in her seat at whatever he was to say before the carriage rolled to a stop in front of their new home. “To be continued, Mrs. Parker,” he whispered into her ear, and she shivered at the hot breath on her neck.

He smirked pleased with himself and her reaction, and Charlotte felt like giving him a taste of his own wicked game. In return, she decided to boldly kiss his jaw and grabbed the lobe of his ear between her teeth before pulling down slightly. He let out a soft groan as she let go, but didn’t move away from him; instead, she whispered, “looking forward to it.”

Sidney seemed as if he was ready to explode. The tightness in his face, shoulders, and hands were noticeable. He looked as though people were physically restraining him from capturing her, and she was immensely delighted that she could tease him in a number of ways. She was unsure of this new type of teasing, but his gaze, which made her almost pant, gave her confidence that she was excelling.

They walked swiftly to their home, Charlotte had already helped pick out the flat and the furnishings, it was immensely satisfying to create a home for Sidney and herself. She was also pleasantly surprised that Sidney had seemed just as invested in creating a comfortable space in Sanditon as she had been. She maneuvered around the carefully purchased items before stopping in the kitchen and grabbing a small glass of water. She drowned it in a second. She knew, from the weight of his gaze, that Sidney was behind her, but for the moment, she was more than content to ignore him in favor of cool water to quench her dry mouth and throat.

She slipped out of her shoes and flexed her toes, moaning at the ability to stand on her own feet without heels. Pouring another glass of water, which she also drank greedily, she turned to face Sidney. He was leaning casually against the doorway to the kitchen, his jacket slung off on a dining room chair, and his face looked less heated than in the carriage. Still, his focus on her and the longing in his eyes took her breath away. He loved her. It was all over his face. And he was hers.

She felt powerful, and she set her glass down lightly before slowly coming to stand in front of him. Her hands on her hips in a playful gesture. She looked at him for a beat, neither of them saying anything, just taking each other in, before Charlotte stuck her tongue out. It was nothing but a flash, but it lightened the moment, and Sidney began laughing at her, with her. He moved his arms to wrap around her waist, and she folded herself into his body. Without her shoes on, she was even shorter, and she stood on her tippy toes to press a featherlight kiss on his jaw.

“Are you nervous?” Sidney asked, and she felt the vibration from the tenor of his voice against her body.

Charlotte sighed, “Yes, but just because it is new.” She wrapped her arms firmly around his waist and propped her chin on his chest so she could look at him. “I’m mostly excited, though. A new adventure!”

Sidney kissed the top of her forehead, and she relished in this quiet moment in their home. She was going to have a lifetime of these moments. She was ecstatic. “You make me very happy, Sidney Parker.”

“Good,” he stated, grasping her waist with his hands and immediately picking her up. She squealed before putting her arms around his neck and awkwardly let her feet dangle, the skirt of her wedding dress to impressive to allow her any movement of her legs. He walked her to their room, all the while Charlotte kept saying his name.

“Is this necessary?” She asked incredulous, still firmly in his arms.

“Absolutely.”

As soon as they entered their bedroom, he finally set her down, and she took a step back, narrowing her eyes at her husband.

“I am capable of walking,” Charlotte informed him, but both of them could sense the teasing nature of her perfectly articulated words.

“I was simply giving your feet the rest they deserve,” Sidney said coaxingly. He was too persuasive when he wanted to be. The word should be thankful that it was a rare want of Sidney’s to coax people to his needs.

“My knight in shining armor.”

“I live to serve,” he said solemnly, and she rolled her eyes at him before turning, so her back was to him. She glanced over her shoulder and softly asked him for help.

“In that case, can you undo the ties?” Her dress, white, full, and flowy, was actually comfortable. But she felt constricted and tired, and she desperately wanted to undo her hair and her dress and sag into the warmth of Sidney in their marital bed.

“Of course,” Sidney said, his voice rough and deep, and Charlotte felt goosebumps break out across her arms and legs when his calloused fingers touched the nape of her neck before skimming down her back to undo the first tie at the base of her spine. He worked slowly and methodically, and never before had undressing left her feeling hot. The air was charged around them, but Sidney continued his task in silence. Finally, she felt the final tie release, and her wonderful wedding dress slid down her body, fanning out around her feet. She stood in her undergarments, her back still to him, and even though Charlotte was not touching Sidney, she felt encased by him. He was everywhere.

She swallowed hard and lifted her hands slightly to begin to undo the carefully placed pins within her hair. She got a few before she felt the lean line of his body settle against her back. “Allow me,” he whispered, and she dropped her hands, letting him gently pull out her hairpins.

Her hair began to fall around her shoulders once more and, though, Sidney had taken out every pin, he still stood pressed against her back. She could feel the hardness of his body, and she wanted to lean back into it. She wanted him more than she thought was possible--more than she thought was allowed for a young woman.

They stood there in the loaded silence of the room for a few seconds before Charlotte felt his arms wrap around her stomach. She rested her back on him now as he pulled her into his body, and they both groaned at the contact.

“You drive me crazy, Charlotte Parker,” Sidney whispered into her ear. She couldn’t get over the size of his hands on her body. She never felt small next to Sidney. They were always equally matched. But now, in his arms, without her dress, his hands seemed to cover the majority of her waist and stomach. He engulfed her and she grew hotter because of it.

“That’s okay,” Charlotte whispered, her throat tight with desire, “I married you for your body, not your mind.” She bit her lip as she smiled, and she felt the puff of air from his chuckle on her head. She turned slowly facing Sidney now, his eyes almost completely dark. “You seem overdressed.”

“Oh?” He asked as he raised a brow. “Well, since you only married me for my body, I better let you have access to it.” Charlotte’s face burned at his statement as he undid the buttons around his wrists before swiftly pulling off his shirt. His chest bare, a light pattern of hair, and noticeable muscles greeted her.

“Much better,” she gulped. She tried to engage in their banter, but suddenly she couldn’t think. She held her hands to her side, her fists clenched, to prevent her from touching his body. She ached to run her hands against his solid form.

Sidney smiled softly before stepping close to her once again and captured her lips in a heady kiss. She relished in the feeling, and it was their first kiss where they did not have to sneak around. They did not have limited time. They could relish in each other as long as they wanted, and Charlotte was wide awake at that realization.

She met his lips enthusiastically, opening her mouth when she felt the softest caress of his tongue, and she moaned as he swiped in her mouth. They had only kissed like this once before, and she had walked around the rest of the day in a dazed stupor. Now though, now she had no obligations to attend to. She lost herself in him.

He pulled back after a while, both of them breathing harshly and Charlotte straining from reaching up on her feet to meet his lips. This time, when Sidney picked her up, Charlotte wrapped her legs around his torso, and they both groaned as his length fit perfectly between her legs.

“Fuck, Charlotte,” Sidney rasped and he set her on the bed. She sat upright at the end of their new mattress, Sidney’s body nestled between her legs, and he glided his fingertips up her legs bunching up her undergarments as he went. She lifted her butt slightly so the material could continue to rise. The cool air of the room met her overheated skin and she gasped. “Tell me if you want me to stop, or if you do not like anything, okay?” He demanded softly.

She looked at him intently and read the sincerity in his request. “Okay,” she whispered as he pressed his lips to hers again. As they broke apart after a few minutes, Charlotte told him, “I trust you, Sidney. Completely.”

Those words ignited a fire in Sidney she was wholly unprepared for. But like everything about the two of them, she met his passion and fire with her own. The sheath she had on was gone, her body bare to his gaze, and he looked hungrily down the line of her body. Charlotte ground her teeth together to keep from covering herself. She wanted him to see, wanted to be able to see him in return. He kissed her again, this time his hands roamed the new expanse of skin. He trailed his palms up her thighs so close to where she throbbed but skirted around her before running his hands up the sides of her torso. As his tongue swept into her mouth, his hands grasped her breasts, kneading them softly, and Charlotte broke away from the kiss to groan at the contact. Her breasts felt heavy and his hands on her chest had Charlotte squirming in her overheated skin.

Sidney, for his part, continued to trail his hands, his lips, across her body. And she panted at the sensations he was capable of producing. He played her body like a delicate instrument and she loved every second of it. Her heart pounding a rhythm that accompanied him. He took a step back, and Charlotte noticed his swollen lips, his dark eyes, and the hardness of him as he began unlacing the ties of his trousers.

“Lay back, love,” he whispered, and Charlotte’s body clenched at the promise in his honeyed words. She moved so she laid down on the bed and missed the heat of him, despite the fine sweat that broke out across her body. She wanted the inferno of their bodies together.

He made quick work of his trousers as Charlotte caught her breath and she could feel his lips place chaste kisses against her ankles, her shins. He used his teeth to graze at the skin of her thighs and she sighed out his name. She felt mindless and so hot that it was almost unbearable. But the pleasure far surpassed any discomfort.

Suddenly, Sidney pressed a kiss on her mound before licking deeply at the wetness between her legs. She gasped at the intense pleasure that seemed to uncoil from his ministrations. “Sidney?” She questioned and she looked down to see him between her legs, his mouth and chin glistening from her wet core.

“Yes? Are you okay?” He asked at once, which prompted Charlotte to move one of her hands to gently caress his cheek. She felt more at ease when she could sense how hot his body burned just as hers did.

“You don’t have to--” she stopped and swallowed, her throat dry again. “Is this something people do?” She asked quietly. She had heard about this briefly from a few of the girls in her village, but it seemed so intimate that she couldn’t imagine ever being comfortable with it, now though, now she wanted it. Wanted the release her body so desperately begged for.

“Yes, Charlotte. It will make it less painful when I move in you,” he explained.

“Oh! Do you--” she trailed off again and she wanted to roll her eyes at herself for suddenly being so timid. She meant what she said, she trusted him completely. “Do you enjoy it too?” she finally asked. She didn’t want to engage in this pleasure if it was one-sided. She wanted them both to be on the edge of a blissful delirium.

“God, yes, Charlotte. You feel so good,” he groaned out and Charlotte's body clenched in response.

She breathed out and settled more firmly into the pillows behind her, her hand moving from his cheek to grab purchase in his hair, “Okay. okay.” He delved in again and Charlotte didn’t hold back the moans that cascaded from her chest, her throat, her mouth. She was climbing higher and higher, and she fisted her hand in his hair, holding him tightly to her. She felt wild and free and so so so close to release. He kept a steady rhythm with his tongue, and then she felt a slight stretching sensation. She glanced down and saw one of his fingers buried in her heat. She felt the stretch, but whatever minor discomfort she felt was eclipsed by the ecstasy of her pleasure. The stretching continued as Sidney added another finger. She was barely coherent now. Charlotte cried out, murmuring words of encouragement. Just when she thought she wouldn’t be able to take any more, the pleasure and heat throughout her body overwhelming, Sidney swept his tongue against her, and she came with a wordless cry. Her body pulsating so sharply the aftershocks left her even more breathless.

“Holy fuck,” she breathed out. She could feel Sidney’s smile as he kissed up her stomach.

“You okay?” He asked genuine concern laced his tone, but his smile was smug

Charlotte glared at him, “the only reason I am not calling you out for your smug smile is that you may have reason to be a little smug right now.” Sidney laughed, and he caught her lips with his. She could taste her excitement on his mouth and tongue, and it made her body shudder.

He pulled back and Charlotte gave him a small, shy smile, one that he returned. She raised her head to bring her lips back to his. She should be exhausted, and she was, but she wanted Sidney to feel as blissed out and full of love that she was. She widened her legs, letting him nestle more securely in her embrace. She groaned slightly as the head of his length touched her still sensitive bundle of nerves. They broke off the kiss at her groan and Sidney placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Okay?” He asked, wanting to assure both of them that she wanted this. It’s funny, Charlotte idly thought, how her current experience was such a distinction from the stories she grew up hearing in which sex within marriage was a chore. Well, if it was, let’s just say Charlotte would have an impeccably clean house. It was the most satisfying chore she had ever done.

“Yeah, go slow?” She breathed out. She was still sensitive and a little nervous. She heard the horror stories of blood and anguish. She couldn’t imagine that happening with Sidney, though. He nodded in response and captured her lips in a bruising kiss which Charlotte enthusiastically joined, she felt him shift slightly and then she felt a stronger stretch than before. She broke away from Sidney’s lips.

“Oh.”

“Charlotte?” He asked as he stilled his movements.

“I’m good,” she reassured and he began kissing her neck, trailing down her chest, and Charlotte was becoming breathless once again. He began moving, and each time he slid further into her, he would bite the swell of her breast, offering relief immediately with the swipe of his tongue. It helped and she relaxed at the feeling.

“You are amazing,” Sidney told her into the skin of her chest. Charlotte blushed, all she was doing was laying there. She said as much and Sidney released a puff of air as he shook his head incredulous. “Those sounds you make, the way your body responds, trust me, Charlotte, you are doing much to enhance this.”

As if to punctuate his point, he slid out a bit and back in. Charlotte moaned with Sidney, and her back arched slightly off the bed. God, how was she still excited after her explosion from earlier? She lost herself in the feeling. Sidney’s warm pressing weight on top of her. She felt saturated with love from his embrace, his steady rhythm. Her body arched further into the pleasure he was offering. She vaguely heard Sidney whisper words of encouragement, of praise, of love, but his voice was lost in the movements of her body. She began to climb again, getting close to another release.

Finally, they came together. This time, Charlotte noted that, though, it wasn’t as powerful as her first, it felt much more intimate to reach the peak of pleasure in tandem with Sidney. It was a heady feeling to have his weight pressed more firmly against her body as he, too, was spent. The only sounds in the room were their sharp breaths. After a few minutes, Sidney slowly raised up and out of her eliciting a moan from both of them. He peered down at her, and she smiled lazily, her eyelids heavy, the day’s excitement (in more ways than one) finally lulling her to sleep.

She wanted to fight the oncoming sleep ready to take her, but then she was pulled into Sidney’s warm body. His hand trailed up and down her back, and he spoke into the crown of her head, “sleep my love, we can talk tomorrow.”

And sleep she did encased within the safety of her husband’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so if you have never had sex before and you have a vulva here is a reminder that your first time does not have to be nor should be painful. Go slow, have lots of foreplay, use lube (like it's your best friend). And, ya know, use protection. 
> 
> title from Florence + Machine's drumming song
> 
> find me on tumblr: https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> xoxo,  
SleepyBanshee


End file.
